Waking up with the enemy
by CaptainMushroom
Summary: "Wait what?" Jack said with dismay, "You're trying to tell me that we had... oh my god." Pitch rolled his eyes at the guardian, surely he was overreacting. In which, Pitch wakes up to see a certain Jack Frost in his bed. (Pitch x Jack)
1. Chapter 1

Pitch Black. That was all he could remember from his dreams. When he slept, he dreamt of darkness. It was just him floating silently through a place of never ending black. No light, not a sliver. The Nightmare King looked down and felt something freezing, but soft brush against his foot. It was familiar. The scent of winter filled his nostrils. But wait, this never happened before. It was only darkne-

_THUD_

Pitch woke up with his face against cold black tiles of his bedroom floor. A dull pain shot through his body as well as shock. It was not a pleasant way to wake up. Pitch picked him self off the floor and dragged his way into the bathroom.

Usually it was a fair temperature in his lair but this morning it was quite chilly... But the Nightmare King was dressed in just black boxers after all.

Once in the washroom, Pitch glanced at the mirror. He did a double take. Did Pitch really looked that sluggish in the morning? His hair was a mess and he had dark circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. The King of Nightmares barely had any time to sleep because he was busy disturbing the slumber of children with his nightmares.

It wasn't a big problem though, he splashed some water on his face and rubbed the weariness from his eyes. Pitch then, smoothed his hair back with his bony hands and yes he did feel a bit fresher.

Walking out of the bathroom, Pitch made his way to his wardrobe of many black robes and pants. But before he could dress himself he felt someone else in the room. He spun around getting his magic ready to defend himself. But instead of seeing an enemy ready to attack, he saw a bare chested Jack Frost sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. Pitch froze as the guardian paused and looked straight at him. Jack's eyes widened. The realization of what happened the night before dawned on them both as they screamed in horror.

**A/N: Hey so this is the first chapter of my fanfic :} please leave a review about what you think of it, good,bad? If so should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed and encouraged me to carry on with my fanfic. All of you are awesome! Some of you have mentioned that the first chapter was too short so I made this one much longer. Also, I'm very sorry for such a long wait :} Enjoy!**

As Pitch continued to scream, a snowball hit him square in the face.

"What in the name of winter am I doing here?" Jack shouted. Pitch wiped the snow that scatted his face and blandly said, "Calm yourself Jack. I'm not..."

Jack glanced up at the nightmare king to see why he stopped speaking. Instead of Pitch's cold eyes staring back at him, his amber eyes trailed down Jack's firm torso. Once more the dark spirit was hit in the face with a snowball.

Pitch snapped out of his trance and looked up at Jack. Jack scowled at him and realized he was half naked... Or so he thought. Quickly, Jack removed the dark blanket that coved the rest of his naked body. He gasped in shocked as he wrapped himself up in the blanket and stared up at Pitch in utter shock.

"We... I mean you-" Jack was at a loss for words. Pitch sat himself down on the bed across from Jack and sighed.

"If you mean to say we..." He paused to find the right words to explain what happened the night before then continued,"Had a sexual interaction the night before, then yes we did."

"Wait what?" Jack said with dismay, "You're trying to tell me that we had... oh my god."

Pitch rolled his eyes at the guardian, surely he was overreacting. The nightmare king blushed as he realized Jack was still naked in his bed. He stood up and made his way to his wardrobe to fetch his daily cloths.

"I think I'll leave you here to get dressed." Pitch said as he exited the room.

Once Jack thought the nightmare king was gone he jumped out of bed and picked up his scattered clothing on the floor.

'Oh my god, oh my freaking god, I just slept with the enemy!' Jack thought as he got dressed, 'What will the other guardians think? They've probably noticed I haven't returned yet.'

Jack realized he was missing something... Where was his staff? He then remember what happened to it, along with the unforgettable memories of the night before.

_The sun was setting as Jack stared into the luminous hole in the ground that lead into Pitch's lair. The tunnel seemed to call to him, luring him into the dark. Was it really worth it to pay a small visit? _

_The winter spirit thought about Pitch often enough to be curious of what happened to him. It sacred Jack that he almost felt as if that he wanted to see Pitch. As if he missed him. As if he wanted him. He shuddered at those thoughts. Jack remembered the sad look of defeat on Pitch's usual smug face. He would never forget that look. It wouldn't hurt just to drop by unnoticed for just a couple minutes, would it? _

_With that final thought, Jack Frost leaped into the hole. _

_Sliding down the steep tunnel, the guardian felt dead roots scrape at his skin. A sharp one scratched Jack as he accidentally let go of his staff. _

_"Dammit" he muttered as the boy landed flat on his behind which then followed with a quite 'ouch'. _

_He sat up and searched for his staff, but before the slight panic of his beloved wooden wand's disappearance, Jack looked at what became of Pitch's lair. Surprisingly, it did not change one bit except for the fact that none of the cages were filled with abducted tooth fairies. Jack expected the place to be ruined and abandoned. _

_'You can't kill fear Jack...' Pitch's words echoed in his head. He felt uneasy. If Pitch wasn't gone, where was he? Right then, the sound of foot steps interrupted Jack's thoughts. _

_"Looking for this?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. _

_'So much for going unnoticed.' Jack thought. He turned around to face the nightmare king holding out his staff._

_"Pitch" the guardian growled. _

_"It's been a long time, Jack. How you've been?" he asked with fake concern. _

_"Believed in." Jack answered trying to grab his staff back. Pitch frowned and threw the guardian's staff into a shadow which then engulfed it into the darkness . _

_"Without your staff you can't use your powers... Which means you won't be believed in." Pitch smirked as amusement played along his sharp facial features._

_"Pitch, give me my staff back!" Jack yelled and lunged towards him. The dark spirit sunk into the shadows and reappeared behind the boy and whispered into his ear,"No."_

_Pitch then stepped back and laughed. Jack turned around to meet king of nightmares and demanded, "Where have you been Pitch? Plotting another scheme to over throw the other guardians and I again?" _

_"Oh just hiding under beds. But the real question is, why are you here Jack Frost?" Pitch responded. _

_Jack's anger of loosing his staff faded into tiny stabs of fear. What would happen if Pitch found out the real reason he was here? Here in his lair, because of his strange yearning to see the nightmare king? _

_"The others sent me to check up on you." Jack lied. _

_"Is that so?" Pitch said as he circled the guardian, __"Or because you wanted to see me again, hmm?" _

_Jack stared at the dark spirit in disbelief. _

_"Oh my dearest Jack, you probably wonder how did I know? Well you see, I govern fear. I could smell the fear all over you! The fear that I would find out about your desire to see me again. The fear that I would find out about your little crush on the nightmare king." Pitch trailed off to see the boy's reaction. Denial crossed Jack's face. _

_"No! I would never have any type of feelings like that for a monster like you." _

_"A monster like me? I'm hurt Jack." Pitch responded with sarcasm. He took a step forwards as Jack took a step back. _

_"Don't deny it Jack. I know you want me." _

_'Almost as much as I want you' thought Pitch as he continued to make the boy confess his feelings. The nightmare king cornered Jack into the wall. He could just feel the fear radiating off of Jack. _

_"N-no, I don't like you in anyway possible." claimed the guardian. Pitch leaned in and whispered warningly in Jack's ear,"Don't lie to me." _

_Pitch pulled back and stared at the guardian. Intriguing amber eyes met stark blue orbs. "I don-" Before Jack could continue his lie, Pitch closed the small space between them and their lips met. Jack's eyes widened and tensed up before returning the kiss. _

_'Good boy' thought Pitch as he deepened the kiss. The smaller of the two wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck as he felt two boney but graceful, hands on his waist. The two broke apart to breath just as fast as their lips met again. Jack let the nightmare king explore his mouth as he moaned. Pitch smiled into the kiss before breaking apart once more. Jack pouted and stared up into Pitch's eyes. That one look between them conveyed many emotions- lust, happiness and confusion. _

_Pitch eyed the boy warily before asking, "Would you like to continue? We may stop if you wish..." _

_"No, I want this." _

_Pitch grinned and picked Jack up, bridal style as he made his way into his bed chambers..._

Jack shook his head in disbelief. How could he let himself do such a thing? With that final thought, he walked out of the room to discuss the awkward situation with Pitch.


End file.
